Don't Change
by XBloodStormX
Summary: A quick ItachiXKisame fluff. Kisame gains weight while Itachi is away and is afraid that he won't love him anymore. But he then finds out that love sees more than what's on the outside.


Don't Change

Kisame awoke one morning to the sound of his alarm going off in its usual screeching fashion. He didn't bother to spring up out of bed with the enthusiasm that he once did. He could remember those days. How long has it been now, four, maybe five months since Itachi left on that mission? He closed his eyes and remembered the shock; a cold stab to his heart, when Leader had announced that Itachi would be leaving on a mission in which no partner would accompany him. Kisame had never protested to Leader's law, nor had he had the urge to. But now the thought of being separated from the only thing he cared about nowadays made him want to scream out in protest. The only thing that had kept him silent was Itachi's usual stony disposition as he nodded in acceptance and walked off to their room to pack. Kisame had later found him folding his clothes and neatly putting them into a reasonably sized, black bag.

K: "Itachi?"

I: "What is it Kisame?"

K: "I don't want you to go…you'll be gone for months!"

I: "I don't particularly want to go either Kisame, but it's not like I have a choice."

K: "I know…I'll miss you…"

Itachi raised his gaze from his bag for the first time during the conversation. He gripped at the mesh shirt that was clutched in his hands, his eyes soft with the ghosts of tears.

I: "And I'll miss you…but I have one request for my return."

K: "Yeah? Anything, just name it and I'll take care of it."

Itachi looked at his partner, his eyes shimmering slightly and a small, but loving smile visible on his pale lips.

I: "Don't change."

Now Kisame lay in his bed, the room he and Itachi shared dim and messy. He could see the scrape marks on the floor where they had pushed their beds together on numerous occasions when the night was dark and their passion for each other was at its peak. He groaned as the snooze function on his alarm clock decided he had slept long enough and returned to wailing away from its spot on the cluttered desk. He reached forward and slammed a heavy, blue fist down on the defenseless clock, putting a large crack through the digital screen. He rolled over in his bed and put his feet on the floor. He stretched his arms upward and laid them back down, resting his hands on his stomach. He looked down at himself and sighed. In Itachi's absence, he had resorted to food for comfort, mostly ice cream and candy bars. Not surprisingly, this had led to a bit of a weight gain. And the fact that Leader never sent him on missions because there was no partner to back him up didn't help. With nothing to do, he had progressively started to pack on the pounds. About 20 pounds worth.

Something about being part fish affected the way his digestive system worked, causing the weight to all go to his stomach. A considerable amount of his blue skin was visible poking out from underneath his mesh shirt, which no longer covered him entirely. He poked his belly with his pointer finger and watched his soft tummy give easily and push in. Not really caring about how he looked, he got up and started to the bathroom door at the back of the room. He passed the calendar on the way and gave it an uninterested glance, but then stopped and looked again. Circled in bright red marker was today's date. He starred at it curiously before going to examine it. Written in bold letters inside the circle was,

"ITACHI COMES HOME TODAY!"

Kisame mulled the words over in his head, his lips mouthing them breathlessly. When the thought clicked he was overjoyed at first, the thought of having his Itachi-Kun back was the greatest thing in the world. But then his eyes drifted to his bulging belly, and his feelings of joy became ones of fear and remorse. He collapsed back down on his bed, his face hidden in his large hands. What would he do? Itachi was coming home today and here he was looking like he was several months pregnant! He was lost in his thoughts, afraid of what would happen. What would Itachi think? What would happen to the love they had once had that seemed to be so perfect? Would it be ruined just because he couldn't lay off the junk food?! All of this ran through his mind so fast and hard that he didn't hear the door open. He jumped as he felt a hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. He knew that touch.

I: "Kisame?"

Kisame turned his head to look at Itachi. He was still perfect, his beauty preserved like a fine statue. The sight of him was overwhelming, the way his pale skin gave off an ethereal luminescence in the dark. Kisame couldn't stop himself. He leapt up and held Itachi against his chest, wrapping his arms around him in a way that was more like a promise, a promise that he would never let go. Itachi closed his eyes against his partner's warm body, his hands gently clasping Kisame's shoulders. It was then that Itachi noticed something a little odd. Kisame's tummy was pressing against his own. That had never happened before with an embrace such as this. He looked down and pulled away from Kisame slightly. The larger man blushed when he realized what Itachi was looking at. He looked away, sort of ashamed as Itachi lightly touched the surface of his belly. But to his surprise Itachi pulled closer to him again and pressed his lips to Kisame's. They shared a loving kiss, still standing in the middle of the dingy room. Kisame brushed the hair away fro Itachi's eyes as the kiss broke, and Itachi gently rubbed Kisame's soft tummy.

I: "You haven't changed a bit."


End file.
